Ameth
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Ameth, "The Purple Pupil" *Nationality: Chinese *Gender: Female *Age: 998 years *Birthday: Unknown *Occupation: Unknown *Height: 1.71 m *Weight: 50 kg *Blood type: Unknown *Hobbies: Eating fruits and flowers *Hates: Animal fur By day, this beautiful woman is known as "The Purple Pupil", but by night, she returns to her real appearance: A Fox spirit. Ameth has been devouring souls for centuries to achieve her goal of becoming immortal, although unfortunately for her, she has passed months without a worthy souls, and the Millennium Date deadline is near. On one occasion, led by her instincts, she witnessed a fight between Yan and Ell Blue, and learned about the Xuan Dou Tournament. Realizing that would be the place where she could acquire the souls she needed, she used her female charms to steal one ticket and enter the tournament. In the story mode, Ameth seems to be Yan’s lover of a previous existence, and it seems that she also cares Yan who knows nothing. Ameth wants to test the strength of Yan wondering whether Yan can match her. Therefore, Ameth and Claire Fox may be rivals in love. And the mutual derision between Ameth and Claire Fox before the fight in the story mode is also impressive. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Supernatural being (fox spirit) *'Membership:' None Ameth has mastery of martial arts, she can float in midair and create bolts of supernatural energy, along as will-o-wisp flares to confuse and stun her opponents. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Rosa Chinensis (斗雪红): → A' Ameth moves in an horizontal spin kicking her opponent twice. You can cancel this in special moves, after either the first or second hit. If command grab is inputted between the first and second hits, it will cancel the final kick animation and perform the throw instead. *'Hosta Plantaginea Aschers (白鹤仙): (Air) ↓ B' While in the air, Ameth attacks down with her knee. If she hits a standing opponent, she will bounce away back. You can follow-up this move with any aerial special move. If the opponent's crouching, it will work as an overhead and cause knockdown. If the opponent blocks, Ameth will still bounce back, leaving her helpless for an instant- Special Moves *'Orange Jasmine (七里香嫣): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← → B / D' Ameth moves her hand forward with rose petals, thrying to grab the opponent. If she misses, she will whirl on her place leaving her open for an instant. If the attack hits, she will instead spin and kick the opponent with her heel, launching it upwards; the player can then follow-up with any attack, juggling the opponent. B and D versions work exactly the same. *'Orchid (幽客媚世): ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Ameth bows and send the opponent an airy kiss, that turns into a demon fire projectile. A version travels forward then stations at the center of the screen (or the equivalent distance) for a couple of seconds; it can negate projectiles on its way. C version travels diagonally upwards and stays there for the same time. It knocks the opponent away on hit. The player can't have more than one projectile at the screen at once; if the command is repeated, the previous projectile will disappear and the newer will take its place. *'Silktree Siris (青囊夜合): ↓ ↙ ← B / D' Ameth performs a spin and push with her hands. A rose of demon fire will then sprout either at her hips height (D version) or at her shoulders height (B version). B version hits low, and D version can work as an anti-air, but isn't able to juggle an opponent under any circumstance. After the hit, the opponent will be launched upwards, but with no chance of juggling. *'Narcissus (金盏银台): ↓ ↓ B / D' Ameth performs a magic pass and a patch of glowing energy will appear on the floor. The distance varies from almost full-screen (D version) to approximately 3/4 of the screen); if Ameth's too near to the edge of the screen, the patch may appear off-screen and thus have no chances to hit. After one second, the patch will activate with a sprouting spiral design; if the opponent steps on it, it will stay there, stunned and helpless for 1.5 seconds approximately, during the what Ameth can attack freely. If the opponent doesn't step on the patch, it will disappear after 4 seconds. The player can't have more than one patch at the screen at once; if the command is repeated, the previous projectile will disappear and the newer will take its place. *'Shrub Althea Flower (朝生夕灭): → ↓ ↘ A / C' Ameth performs a dancing spin and then slams his opponent with an enrobed hand. C version moves forward, and the attack will knock the opponent away. A version stands stationary, and instead Ameth disappears (dodging attacks in the process) then reappears quickly and performs the attack; this version knocks the opponent down to the ground. Both versions are overhead moves. *'Lotus (泽芝水华): (Air) ↓ ↘ → B / D' Ameth stops a little from her air trajectory and performs a twirling kick with both legs; if the opponent's near, she will clutch it with her legs and throw him upwards, then land on her feet. After repeated juggles, the opponent might reach such height, Ameth could even sometimes land this attack two times in a row. Both B and D versions are the same and have the same properties. *'Peony (伊洛传芳): (Air) ↓ ↘ → A / C (Hold button after C version)' When done in air, Ameth unexpectedly launches forward with her head first, spinning like a torpedo. It covers half the screen and knocks the opponent way after the hit. After the attack, Ameth falls vertically and lands on her feet. If done with C version and the button is held, Ameth will sit on a magic cloud and store demon energy; if max charge is reached, Ameth launches forward automatically, in an unblockable full-ranged attack with a damage boost; there's no way to cancel this charging. Supers *'Plum Blossom (暗香疏影): ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← A / C ' Ameth moves subtly forward and performs a row of airy kisses while spinning on her place. She will shoot several demon fire projectiles at different heights. It's a good option to juggle the opponent and deals good damage and block damage. 5 hits at max. *'Demon • Plum Blossom (妖•暗香疏影): MAX ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← A / C ' Ameth performs an improved version of Plum Blossom, this time shooting several projectiles simultaneously. MAX version shoots a total of 10 projectiles, and that's the most hits in can deal. Keeps being a good juggle and dealing good damage and block damage. *'Camellia (玉苕一捻红): ↓ ↙ ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A / C ' Ameth charges toward the opponent in a full-ranged run, and attemps to attack. If the move hits and isn't blocked, Ameth will disappear and re-appear several times, performing different attacks and moving her opponent forward with every hit, until making it reach the edge of the screen; then, she will reappear under the opponent and pose, as a spiral of magic energy emerges hitting it even more. At the end, Ameth will reappear at her side of the screen, as the opponent gets up. 13 hits. *'Demon • Camellia (妖•玉苕一捻红): MAX ↓ ↙ ← ↙ ↓ ↘ → A / C ' Ameth charges toward the opponent in a full-ranged run, and attemps to attack. In this version, Ameth doesn't move the opponent away; instead, she will disappear several times, launching the opponent upwards and then re-appear on air to juggle it. The rest of the attack is basically the same, still scores 13 hits and deals more damage than regular version. Hidden Esoteric *'Ghost Eye Bignonia (鬼目紫葳): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C ' Ameth spins on her place with the same animation of Skilltree Siris, this time releasing a blaze of devil energy from both her arms and sleeves. If it hits the opponent, Ameth will disappear and the stage will change to a mysterious forest; several fox eyes will open in the background, and the last one will be accompanied by a blast of devil energy, that engulfs the opponent dealing insane damage. Works as an overhead, anti-air attack, and it attacks at both her sides, catching on-roll opponents. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Ameth_1.jpg 13.jpg Ameth Rare.png 7799_175252335984847_265441356_n.png Ameth.jpg de244887203f1b0a12a874a1bd6ec60a.png Ameth Alt.jpg 20190703200219.jpg =External Links= ---- *Ameth's official profile page *XD-Central: Ameth Profile (Unofficial Translation) Category:Characters Category:Supernatural beings Category:Magicians